


Two is Better Than One

by yeosanqies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wooyoung, I also have a thing for bottoms with two tops, I apologize?, I have a thing for bottom wooyoung sue me, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Selfcest, Spitroasting, Top San, but I also don't?, but for like a line, choi and san just balance each other out, choi just tops it all off, highkey attracted to choi, more like you're welcome?, poor wooyoung, top choi, wooyoung and san are kinda kinky ngl, wooyoung is san's baby no one can change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanqies/pseuds/yeosanqies
Summary: “Listen, babe,” Choi walks towards Wooyoung, a San now on either side of the younger. “We’ve been through this a million times. There’s two of us now, just suck it up and move on. Besides, what’s better than one San, than two?” Wooyoung almost,almost, agrees with Choi.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Choi San
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> hello beginning note  
> I just wanted to mention there should be some words italicized throughout the fic but for some reason, they aren't, and I tried both formats according to AO3, so I apologize for that. I'm sure some of you can tell which words should be emphasized, but again, I apologize!

“San, please, five more minutes,” Wooyoung whines towards his boyfriend, he just wants to sleep in, is that too much to ask? Apparently, it is to the lips that are still trailing up Wooyoung’s shoulder blade and up to his neck.

A shiver ran through the youngest boy as the unforgiving, warm mouth sucks on the more sensitive parts of his neck. “S-san,” Wooyoung says as he begins to slowly wake up. He turns from his side onto his back. He feels San straddle his waist, now beginning to attack the front part of the smaller boy’s neck. Wooyoung just tips his head back so San could have better access. Eyes still closed, Wooyoung just sighs happily, loving the feeling.

Wooyoung stretches his body and brings his hands to his eyes to rub out the sleep. He has to blink a couple of times to fully take in his surroundings.

A gasp leaves his mouth as he realizes who was, or who _wasn’t _, on him.__

__Before the boy could scream out, Wooyoung has his wrists pinned above his head and a hand over his mouth, the speed at which everything happened making him dizzy._ _

__The boy on top of him was not San. At least, not _his _San. This San had a grey streak in a section at the front of his usual black hair. The beautiful brown eyes Wooyoung would wake up to and fall asleep with were not as warm, they were cold, chilling even. It didn’t help that this imposter San’s left eye was a bright blue.___ _

____Another shiver runs through the youngest’s body, but this time out of plain fear. The smirk that was currently on the not-San’s face was almost sinister, like a predator looking at its captured prey. Wooyoung is scared, to say the least. Then he thought, where’s _his_ San? What did _this_ San do to him? How did he get in here? So many questions ran through his head until a voice broke his train of thought.____

________“You okay there, buttercup? You look like your head’s gonna explode.” Not-San chuckles darkly. He has San’s voice too. This is getting weird. Wooyoung needs to get out of here. The youngest begins to wiggle his way out, not that that would do a whole lot since he’s literally trapped all around, but hey, it’s worth a shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t think you’re going to get very far, sweetheart. You do look good underneath me, however. I may have to keep you here for a bit.” Not-San says, his smirk somehow growing bigger than before. Wooyoung hates this. He hates being so weak. Hates not being able to do anything. Hates not knowing where San is. God, where is San? His San. His handsome, kind, beautiful San who sings him to sleep when he has a nightmare, holds him close when they’re making love, whispering sweet nothings that make Wooyoung absolutely melt. His San. His soulmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wooyoung doesn’t realize he's crying until he feels feather-soft kisses on his cheeks. Kissing away the tears was the boy still on top of him, a strange contrast to the earlier rough treatment to his neck. “Don’t cry, baby boy. Pretty boys shouldn’t cry, hm? Even if you do look oh so pretty with tears down your face, I would rather them be from something else.” Wooyoung doesn’t need to look at the man to know his smirk was back. Said man began to nip and suck at the younger’s neck again. Not-San bites down on a part below Wooyoung’s left ear, a whimper leaving him. Curse his neck to be so sensitive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the hell?” A voice calls from the doorway. Wooyoung knows that voice. Wooyoung begins to cry and wriggle from underneath the man above him, trying his absolute darnedest to get out. It was San. His San. He’s okay, thank all the gods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not-San turns towards the man at the door, “ah welcome, care to join us?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Join?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Us?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wooyoung stops moving and looks up at the man above, then at the man walking towards them. What the fuck was going on? Wooyoung’s head begins to spin again, this time out of plain confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can you get off him? He’s panicking, he can’t breathe properly.” San basically pushes the man off Wooyoung. He helps Wooyoung sit against the headboard and holds his face in his hands, “baby? Wooyoung? You with me, my love?” The youngest practically melts in his boyfriend’s palms, god he’s so happy to hear that soothing voice again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“San?” Wooyoung looks into San’s eyes, two warm brown eyes, and cups his face with shaky hands. He recognizes these eyes instantly and pulls San into a tight hug. “Oh my god, it’s you. It’s really you, thank god you’re okay.” Wooyoung wraps his arms around the eldest’s neck and shoves his face into the junction where his neck and shoulder meet. He breathes in San’s calming scent; clean cotton with a hint of lavender, smells like home. San hugs just as tightly back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sound of clapping breaks the couple apart. “You’re together, whoop-de-doo, I’m happy for the both of you. Are we gonna fuck or not?” Wooyoung wanted to slap the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Keep it in your pants, Choi. You freaked out Wooyoung, that wasn’t part of the plan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Plan?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This was _your_ idea, don’t put the blame on me.”___ _ _ _ _ _

__________Idea?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before the tension got any tighter, Wooyoung spoke, “can someone please, for the love of god, tell me what’s going on? And why there’s two of you?” The confused boy looks between the two San’s waiting for his answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Not-San starts, “your brilliant boyfriend here thought it’d be a good idea to conjure me up to surprise you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And you conjured him, how?” Wooyoung directs towards San._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He swallows down the lump in his throat, “I’m not too sure, to be honest. I was reading from this book I found and then my chest began to ache and then he popped up beside me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wooyoung rolls his eyes and brings his hands to rub his temples. Why must San be so curious? “So, this,” he points to not-San, “he’s you? But not you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s half of me,” San replies. “He is me, as I am him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wooyoung seems to ponder this over lightly, why this is actually making sense to him, he doesn’t know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So, lemme get this straight,” Wooyoung begins, hands over his eyes, both San’s attention on him. “You, San, were one, and now you’re two?” San nods. He huffs a sigh, staring down both San’s. They were him, they’re both San. Wooyoung points towards San, “but why are you completely different from each other?” He gestures between the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not entirely sure. I think he got the rough and tough part of me when we split.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“More like rude and crude, if I have anything to say about it.” Wooyoung retorts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Not-San just laughs, “you weren’t saying anything when I had my lips to your neck, love.” It was weird to hear such a sweet name come from such a not sweet man. Wooyoung just scoffs at the comment, trying to will away the blush that wanted to rise to his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Aw, he’s starting to warm up to me, that’s nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Zip it, Choi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Not-San, or Choi, as San likes to call him just brushed the comment off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Listen, babe,” Choi walks towards Wooyoung, a San now on either side of the younger. “We’ve been through this a million times. There’s two of us now, just suck it up and move on. Besides, what’s better than one San, than two?” Wooyoung almost, _almost_ , agrees with Choi.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San is hot. Two San’s is scorching. While Wooyoung never thought he’d have two boyfriends, let alone, two of the same boyfriend, he couldn't help but think if they’re the same in all aspects._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, I think he’s starting to warm up to the idea,” Choi says, noticing Wooyoung’s face becoming red with shame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s weird as fuck, I hope you both know this. But whatever your plan was,” Wooyoung looks between the two men before hesitantly saying, “I’m okay with it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He watches two very different reactions play out; Choi looked like a kid in a candy store, while San looked shocked out of his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung’s attention is turned to San who holds his head in his hands again, “Wooyoung, if this is going to happen, I need your complete honesty, you’re one thousand percent sure you’re okay with this?” San looks deep into the younger’s eyes, searching for any signs of apprehension._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung grabs one of San’s hands and kisses the palm, then each of the knuckles. “San, I promise you, I’m okay. Plus, if it gets to be too much, I’ll safe word.” Wooyoung looks to San, the oldest let out a breath. “You promise me you’ll safe word? We wouldn’t be disappointed, okay? You and your comfort mean everything to me.” Wooyoung couldn’t see it, his full attention on San, but even Choi nods along. Hey, he may be an asshole but he’s still half of San, a half of a whole that would die for Wooyoung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The smallest of the three nods and smiles at San, he really got lucky with him. San smiles back and brought Wooyoung in for a kiss. He practically melts against San’s lips, pillow-soft and sweet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung jumps slightly when he feels another set of soft lips against his neck again, it was gentle though, compared to before San entered the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung doesn’t think he’ll get used to two sets of lips. But boy does it feel ever so good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The kiss being shared between the pair was slowly getting heated, Wooyoung himself began to feel hotter between both of the men’s bodies. San must have sensed this because he reached for the bottom of Wooyoung’s shirt, silently asking for permission. Wooyoung raises his arms above his head, allowing both Sans to take it off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re so pretty, Youngie,” Choi says from behind Wooyoung, as he runs his fingertips softly up and down his sides. He couldn’t stop the blush from rising to his cheeks and the shiver coursing through his body, something about praise does something to Wooyoung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San starts to kiss the left side of Wooyoung’s neck while Choi stuck to his right. Wooyoung was exploding on the inside. San playing with his neck alone made him squirm like crazy, having two San’s who knew which of Wooyoung’s buttons to push should be illegal. Wooyoung was a panting mess, his cock half-hard, slowly becoming full._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You know, darling,” Choi began, whispering in Wooyoung’s ear, “we may have different personalities, but,” he bites on Wooyoung’s lobe, forcing a whimper from the smaller boy, “I still know where to touch,” his hands move around to Wooyoung’s front, inching up to his chest, “where to twist,” he takes his nipples and toys with them, Wooyoung arches his back and moans, “I know every spot that will make you crumble.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung tilts his head towards Choi and captures his lips in their first, but not last, kiss of the night. Choi was rough with kissing; he was rough with everything he did to Wooyoung’s body. But Wooyoung loves it. He loves being treated roughly. He loves the way San treats him, softly, like he was made of glass. It was sweet, he cares so much for his well-being. But some days, he wants San to snap, just use Wooyoung like he was nothing. Call it a fantasy of Wooyoung’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung breaks the kiss with a loud moan when San takes one of his nipples in his hot mouth. Arching his back towards the wonderful sensation, he rests his head on Choi’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A tight grip to his hair forces his head back down, “watch him. Be a good boy for us, baby.” Choi spoke, causing another whimper to come from the youngest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San looks up and into Wooyoung’s eyes, trailing kisses down his stomach towards where Wooyoung wants him so badly. San reaches the top of the shorts Wooyoung slept in, just kissing and nipping, such a fucking tease. They both are, Wooyoung’s surprised if he makes it out alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Please,” Wooyoung sobs at a particularly hard bite from both boys; one on his neck and one on his hip. Even their actions are the same. Wooyoung’s mentally preparing his funeral, both San’s are not invited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s my good boy,” San smiles, “up, Youngie. We can’t do anything without taking these off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The three of them maneuvers Wooyoung where he was naked, legs hanging over the edge of the bed with San between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can-can you please take these off?” Wooyoung kicks San’s side lightly, gesturing to his clothes as Wooyoung was the only one naked. “Why would we do that? Are you embarrassed, darling?” Choi asks, smirk ever-present, even if Wooyoung couldn’t see the man behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The youngest grips the sheets, “n-no, I just think it’s,” “baby’s embarrassed, oh my goodness.” Choi cuts him off. His body didn’t help his cause, his dick twitches almost unnoticeably at being caught. But of course, when the two biggest teases are your boyfriend (Wooyoung is not going to get used to that), they catch every minuscule movement he makes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh Woo, do you like to be embarrassed?” San, his sweet, loving San, smirks like how Choi smirks at him. They are one of a kind after all. San and Wooyoung have explored each other’s kinks slowly, in due time, new ones tend to come about when they try something new. Wooyoung loves to be praised and likes to be taken care of, and apparently likes to be humiliated. Wooyoung had a sneaking suspicion about this kink, something about being humiliated gets him hot. He doesn’t know what it is, maybe it’s the being caught, maybe it’s the scolding afterward, he’s not sure. But right now, he loves this. Especially since he has two sets of eyes watching his every move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I-I,” Wooyoung stutters out, not sure where to go with that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San places a soft kiss to his inner thigh, “it’s okay, babe. Kinda hot, not gonna lie.” San finishes with a bite causing the youngest to hiss at the pain. His thighs are as sensitive, or even more so than his neck. San knows this very well. He loves Wooyoung’s soft, tan thighs, one of his favourite parts of his boyfriend actually. They’re just always so warm and squishy and San can’t not leave marks all over them, especially when he gets to hear Wooyoung cry in pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Maybe we should leave our clothes on the whole night, hm? Just fuck your pretty little body, naked and beautiful, and we’ll be fully dressed, does that sound nice?” Choi chimes in, nipping every so often at Wooyoung’s neck. His neck is going to look like a warzone tomorrow, and he blames his boyfriend's biting nature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung couldn’t help but sound desperate, “no, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No? You hear that San, baby boy doesn’t want us to fuck him, how unfortunate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Truly unfortunate, Choi. We’ll leave you here, woo, and you can help yourself, okay?” San replied as both boys began to leave Wooyoung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No! Please don’t go!” Wooyoung cries out, both hands reaching out for a boy, gripping on to either of their shirts. “Please fuck me, use me, I don’t care. Just," he looks up into Choi’s eyes then down into San’s, "please don’t go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A growl escapes both San’s, “god, you’re so good, baby, so good for both of us.” San, brown eyes now black with lust, quickly moved and smashes his lips with his boyfriend’s. A yelp leaving Wooyoung, which allowed access for San’s tongue to enter his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San pulls away, leaving Wooyoung a little breathless, “all fours, baby.” San stands up and stretches his legs. He reaches over to the bedside table and opens the drawer, taking out a bottle of lube and some condoms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can," Wooyoung starts, now on all fours on the bed, with Choi taking his clothes off, then situating himself behind the younger, "can we not use condoms tonight?" Wooyoung asks quietly, head hanging between his arms in shame from asking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What was that, darling? We couldn't hear you," Choi says as he reaches forward, grabbing Wooyoung's hair, and pulling his head back up. This causes Wooyoung to moan loudly, startling all three men, "baby likes his hair to be pulled, noted."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San moves to the front of the youngest, he strokes his cheek lightly, "what did you say, youngie?" Wooyoung visibly shook from the stark contrast of both actions from either man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I said, can we not use condoms tonight?" Wooyoung says, somewhat confidently, looking into San's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San looked as if he was thinking it over. He brings his thumb up to Wooyoung's bottom lip and slips into his mouth, "it's gonna be messy, baby, you're okay with that?" Wooyoung just suckles lightly on his thumb and nods. San just nods and smiles sweetly back. He hands to lube to Choi, "go easy on him, Choi." San says sternly. Choi just scoffs, "I think the baby wants anything but that, huh, Wooyoungie?" He emphasizes the point by pulling his hair harder, causing the youngest to arch his back, a moan leaving him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And San, please, take off your clothes," Wooyoung says as San took his hand away. “As you wish, my love,” San chuckles and leans down to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead, a gasp leaving the boy as Choi started rubbing Wooyoung's hole with lubed fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San got off the bed, taking off his clothes, but then he had a moment. He watches the pair on the bed, it was him and Wooyoung. Well not _him _him, but Choi was still San, just with a twist, it felt like an out-of-body experience. It was starting to turn San on more than he realized, watching Wooyoung quiver with pleasure as Choi inserts a single finger into his tight hole, it was a sight to see. Wooyoung opens his eyes he didn't even realize he closed, and grabbed out for San, noticing him standing frozen next to the bed. Choi notices this, "like what you see, huh?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I do, it’s strange, but I totally do,” San chuckles, climbing back on the bed fully nude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wooyoung reaches out for San’s dick, but his hand was slapped away, “be patient, Youngie, I know you can be.” San says as he starts playing with Wooyoung’s hair. The youngest just whines at being denied but then moans as Choi inserts a second finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re so tight, baby. Feel so good around my fingers. Hopefully, you fit around my cock, darling.” Choi smirks down at the smaller male, noticing him begin to shake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wooyoung was in absolute bliss. He was being petted by one San while the other opened him up slowly, grazing by his prostrate, probably just to get a reaction out of him, but wow, does everything feel so good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A couple of minutes go by after Choi inserted a third finger and Wooyoung is a mess. His cock hasn’t been touched since they began, and it’s swollen and red and leaking precum. “P-please, please. I’m ready.” Wooyoung begs them to do something, anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Both San’s share a look before Choi pulls his fingers out, Wooyoung whining at the loss. Choi takes more lube and spreads it over his cock, placing his tip lightly against Wooyoung’s hole. The youngest gasps, pushing back against the member, wanting it inside. Choi smacks one of his cheeks, leaving Wooyoung more of a crying mess, “good boys wait to be treated, don’t they, Wooyoung?” Choi asks, dragging the tip of his cock over the hole, begging to be filled. Wooyoung just nods and releases some muffled ‘sorrys’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That’s okay, Woo. Baby’s just excited, hm?” San asks as he kept running his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. Another thing that Wooyoung absolutely adores is his hair being played with, and San knows this very well. He usually touches it to help calm the younger, especially when he gets too excited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wooyoung was out of it at this point. There were two cocks on either side of him and not one is inside his body, this is anarchy. “I’m good, baby’s good. Please fuck me, San.” Wooyoung says, looking up at his boyfriend with heavy eyelids. San smiles back, “as you wish.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________San nods at Choi who excitedly nods back. He takes ahold of his cock and slowly inserts it inside the younger’s body. “Oh my god, Youngie,” Choi exclaims with pleasure, “you’re still so tight, and oh so warm. Jesus, this is good.” He says as he bottoms out completely. Wooyoung bodily shakes from being stretched so far, a completely different stretch from only three fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You okay, love?” San asks as he sees tears run down Wooyoung’s cheeks. Wooyoung can't form words right now and just nods. He smiles groggily up at San and opens his mouth, silently asking for his cock. San just moans, “such a good boy, Woo.” San grabs his cock and feeds it slowly into Wooyoung’s mouth. While the youngest chokes for a split second, he relaxes his throat, allowing San to sit nice and warm on his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wooyoung was so out of it that he didn’t even hear the sloppy wet sounds above him. While in his current position he can't move, he can, however, make out the sounds. San and Choi are kissing and all that Wooyoung can do was moan and fuck himself back on Choi’s dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A moan came from both of the men, “so needy, darling.” Choi growls as he grips Wooyoung’s hips. He ever-so-slowly begins to move his hips, basking in the way the smaller body quivers at every thrust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________San grips Wooyoung’s hair and also begins to move. “You’re so good, Wooyoungie. Feel so good around us. Making both of us feel good. You wanna make us feel good, baby?” Wooyoung soaks in the praise like oxygen and nods weakly and sobs from everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was almost too much but not enough at the same time. Choi begins to pick up his pace while San makes slow, calculated thrusts, making sure not to choke his boyfriend while Choi attacks from behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wooyoung’s arms are going to give out. His body was far too tired to take both boys but, oh my is this the best thing he’s ever experienced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Choi’s thrusts begin to get sloppy after a while, a sign that he was close. San isn't too far behind either. “You okay, Woo?” San asks, groaning as his release was circulating in his lower stomach. Wooyoung just nods and gives one last strong suck to San’s cock and cums down his throat. San instantly pulls his cock out, allowing Wooyoung to breathe. “So good, baby. You did so well for me.” San kisses all over Wooyoung’s face, a final one on his lips. Wooyoung attempts to kiss back, too far gone to even remotely kiss back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wooyoung releases a final moan as Choi grips his hips and releases his own load inside him, the warmth covering him like a blanket. He cries as Choi took out his cock, feeling so empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wooyoung doesn't even know when he was placed on his back and both boys were on either side of him. He also didn't realize he didn’t cum that whole time, that’s gotta be a record or something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He sobs when a warm hand wrapped around his sensitive cock, almost cumming from a single touch. “Look at you, baby boy. So good you didn’t cum.” Choi begins on his right side, kissing and biting into his shoulder. San slowly moves his hand up and down Wooyoung’s leaking cock. “You’re so good, Youngie, so beautiful. You can cum now, my love, cum for us.” Wooyoung doesn’t know if it was the words from both of the men or the slow strokes his cock was getting, but he came in ribbons all over his stomach and almost up to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He must’ve blacked out partially after that because he was now situated in a pair of clean shorts and one of San’s larger shirts. He's in between both boys and Wooyoung could die happy right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Welcome back, Woo,” San whispers against Wooyoung’s lips, kissing him softly. Wooyoung just grins happily against his boyfriend’s lips. He hears a quiet whine behind him, “I wanna kiss you too, Youngie.” Choi whines, actually whines, at the youngest. Wooyoung just giggles and turns to kiss Choi as well. Pulling away to see a smile on the cocky boy’s face, “thank you, love.” Wooyoung smiles back, placing a light kiss on Choi's nose, “anytime, babe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wooyoung turns back to face San, Choi’s arms wrapping around the smaller’s waist. “So, is he staying around for a while?” Wooyoung asks, gesturing to the man behind him. San smiles, chuckling lightly, and cuddling closer to his boyfriend who threw a leg around San._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I think he’s gonna be here a little bit, yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Also, I apologize for my sh*t job at explaining where Choi came from...I didn't entirely know what to do for that part so...poof he came from a book...


End file.
